The True Meaning of Love
by Lunare
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley could not have been more different. Neither of them knew what love was until they fell in love with each other...
1. Can't Stop Thinking of You

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything and I own nothing. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Hi, this is currently my first fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me. Also, my updating will be very inconsistent but I'll try to finish the story soon. And also, if this story is similar to yours, sorry but this is just something that popped into my head and I did not intend to repeat anything that any of you people have written. Please enjoy!  
  
**Can't Stop Thinking of You**

Chapter 1  
  
_For once Draco Malfoy's perfect features didn't seem so perfect anymore. His face was screwed up in a scowl that made the dark rings around his eyes more obvious. His normally hard and cold gray eyes were now sliver orbs that pierced into your very soul. And all because of sweet little Virginia Weasley..._  
  
Even though she was halfway across the Great Hall, Ginny Weasley could feel the weight of Draco's eyes on her. Thinking back on why Draco was so mad, she gave an involuntary shiver before resuming to her breakfast of eggs and bacon.  
  
Fuming silently, Draco Malfoy watched his girlfriend across the hall eating her meal calmly. How dare she? That...that little weasel had deceived him again and tricking a Malfoy once was not something that should be so loosely regarded. But twice? What happened to him? Was he softening because of her? Whatever happened to Draco Lysander Malfoy, the 7th year Slytherin who could, by a mere flick of a finger send other students scurrying away and hiding their faces from him? These thoughts only made Draco more frustrated and he viciously stabbed at his eggs with his fork, almost bending the metal into two...

  
"Ginny? Are you alright? You haven't eaten much." Hermione asked with a hint of concern in her voice. Knowing better than to make her brother worry, Ginny hastily replied that she was just not hungry and quickly excused herself from the table to hide from the anxious glances she was receiving from Ron, Hermione and not to mention, Harry.  
  
It took all the control Ginny had to stop from bolting from the table, but she could not help herself when she started racing once leaving the Great Hall. Unconsciously, she headed to the spot where she and Draco had spent most of their time together. It was a small area that was hidden from view but gave an excellent view of the gardens and the lake. Being so secluded, Ginny had no doubt that no one other than Draco and herself even knew of its existence.  
  
Reaching the quiet corner, Ginny immediately sat down on the tree branch that jutted out from the tree as if it were a real seat. Memories flooded her mind as she began looking back on her time spent with Draco...without any warning, her eyes filled with tears and she put her face in her hands. Silently with tears coursing down her face, Ginny looked up and her face was bathed in warm sunlight.

****  
Draco Malfoy without any doubt, knew in his mind where Ginny would go. He had followed her figure first standing up then walking away from the Gryffindor table and out the doors. His eyes immediately went up to her face and he could tell that she was struggling not to sprint out of the hall. Her chocolate brown eyes betrayed her emotions as they always had. Her waist-long Weasley red hair streamed out behind her as she made her hasty exit from the Great Hall. For just a second, Draco started daydreaming about how soft and beautiful Ginny's hair was against his cheek and how incredible it smelled...just before he snapped back to reality and cursed himself for letting himself think about that low, muggle-loving Weasley again. But once he relaxed again, his thoughts returned to Virginia Weasley.  
  
After having caught himself thinking about the youngest Weasley for the second time, he shook his head clear of any thoughts about her and was getting ready to leave the Great Hall when his arm was suddenly pulled back as that annoying Pansy Parkinson latched herself onto him again.  
  
True, she was pretty but Pansy was a dim-witted girl who was also known as a backstabber. "Not now, Pansy." His voice came out hard and cold and his glinting sliver eyes stared hard into her eyes, almost as if daring her to challenge him. Not being about to hold her gaze for longer than a few seconds, Pansy looked down at the ground, but still refused to remove her hand from Draco's arm. "But don't you love me anymore? Aren't I still your girl? Draco, sweetie?" She stuck her lower lip out in imitation of a cute pout. But that was quite lost on her. All Draco felt was that she was annoying him badly and she would just never get the point. "First of all, I never loved you, you were never my girl and secondly, we are over, get it into your head and thirdly, don't call me sweetie" He said as he wrenched his arm away from her and stalked form the room. As he left, he could feel Pansy's eyes on his retreating back. As he walked away, the first thing he thought of was how he ever got through that phase with Pansy. She was nothing compared to Ginny. Once again, he was thinking of Virginia Faye Weasley. He mentally cursed himself for unconsciously dropping the mental block that was supposed to stop him thinking about Ginny. With a heavy sigh, he headed to the spot with the tree, to try to patch things up with Ginny. With a heavy sigh, he realized that he was letting Ginny win...again. He really must be getting soft!  
  
A/N: Ah, there it is, the first chapter. It's pretty short actually...I expected it to be longer. Anyway, please read and review!


	2. Breaks my Heart Little by Little

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything and I own nothing. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Hi you guys! I'm so happy that people actually reviewed my first chapter! Hopefully this one will be just as good. And yes, what Ginny did will be revealed in this chapter. Please enjoy!  
  
**Breaks my Heart Little by Little**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was a 10-minute walk to the secluded and secret meeting place with the tree from the Great Hall.  
  
While walking, Draco Malfoy had the time to reflect and think about what he was going to do. Grumbling that once he and Ginny had gotten together, he had hardly ever won. And even if he did, it wasn't something major or something he'll remember easily. Sighing yet again, he continued on his way. When he reached the spot, his heart stopped.  
  
There sitting on the branch, shaded by the tree was Ginny. Her face was in her hands and her red hair flowed down, covering her face and hands. The first thing that Draco thought was that Ginny must be tired, maybe even sleepy. But the sob that he heard quickly woke him up. He could tell that Ginny was trying very hard to stop crying or at least to quiet down. With every single sob that shook her body, his heart broke a little. And there he stood, rooted to the ground while the girl he called his own cried her heart out.  
  
Then as suddenly as he had froze, Draco quickly strode to where Ginny was and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. All signs of anger that had been on his face only a few minutes ago was gone. Now his only thoughts were to make Ginny feel better.

  
  
Ginny Weasley had been sitting on the tree for about 15-minutes when she felt Draco's strong arms around her. Feeling a bit comforted by his presence, she turned and sobbed into his chest. They stood there for quite a while, Ginny locked safely in Draco's arms while she cried. Even after she stopped, she did not attempt to untangle herself from Draco. She knew him well enough that he wouldn't let go until he was sure that she was fine.  
  
Looking up so that she could face him, Ginny touched his cheek and fingered his jaw line. The feeling she got every time she touched him made her face break into a real genuine smile. Draco smiled back with all the happiness in himself. He took one hand and stroked the red tresses that had been messed up by Ginny's crying session. Then in one fluid motion, he lifted Ginny up and turned her to face him properly.  
  
"Now can we talk?" He asked cautiously. He didn't want to make Ginny cry again. "Okay, but only if you forgive me completely and tell me why you got so mad." Was her reply.  
  
Ginny shifted her weight so that she was now beside Draco with his arm around her. There she leaned on him, breathing in his expensive cologne and listening to his steady heartbeat.  
  
"Fine, fine, you win...again" He smiled as the corners of her mouth turned upwards. He knew that would make her smile.  
  
"But the reason that I was so mad at you was because you tricked me. A Malfoy and you still got away. You tricked me into believing that you really cared about me and you tricked me into thinking that we were together when you really cared about Potter." At the sound of his nemesis, Draco's smile disappeared and was replaced by a smirk.  
  
Ginny's frown deepened as she saw how Draco reacted to Harry's name. What does he have against Harry?  
  
"Draco, I don't care about Harry the way you think I do! Harry's a friend and yes I do love him but as an older brother, just like Ron or Bill. And I never tricked you, I really care about you. I feel safe with you. What ever made you think that all we had was a lie?"  
  
He could tell that his statement had hurt her. But he couldn't help feeling ecstatic that she had said that she didn't love Potter and that she really cared about him! The smile he gave her made him look even more handsome, if that was possible. All traces of the smirk he had pasted on his face was gone. This was the real Draco Malfoy that Ginny knew.  
  
"Okay, I believe you but since you made me mad at you for no reason, there is a punishment." As his eyes twinkled merrily.  
  
"What punishment?" Ginny asked suspiciously but her question was answered as Draco's mouth swooped in on hers and gave her a light kiss that made her dizzy. And while she was recovering, Draco quickly stood up and walked towards the castle.  
  
"You better get ready, class is starting." As Draco's back retreated back into the castle.

As soon as Draco was gone, Ginny stood up and brushed her robes. Now the frown was back on her face and she felt guilty about what she had said. You see, what she told him was not exactly true. She had deceived him...

A/N: Well, that's the second chapter thanks to all the people who reviewed my last chapter and sorry if what Ginny did was a bit rushed, when I started the first chapter I didn't really know what she had done so I had to make it up. If you have any comments or suggestions, please tell me. I would love to hear it!  
  
**Frito the Great** – Thanks for your review, I'm excited to think that I write well! And don't worry I won't quit on this story...I hardly ever quit anything.  
  
**Lain-Tris** – Haha, I guess I just couldn't resist making Draco different...You know what a girl can do to a guy sometimes! And sorry if I confuse you with the whole past thing and such. I tend to write then go back and explain, then come back...if you understand what I mean. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Patchlover08** – You asked for more and this is more. Hope you enjoy and thank you for your review.  
  
**NaTacha92** – Thanks for liking what I've written so far and I totally agree with you, I love all the Draco and Ginny stuff...They are so cute together! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
**Hye Em Yes** – Sorry if what Ginny did seems a bit rushed. I had no idea what Ginny had done when I started writing the story. Thanks for reviewing.


	3. Three Months Ago Part 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything and I own nothing. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Well, we're up to chapter 3! This one is longer and well hopefully better. I won't keep you waiting, please enjoy!  
  
**Three Months Ago (Part 1)**  
  
Chapter 3   
  
As soon as Draco disappeared into the castle, Ginny's frown returned, even deeper than before. Her normally sparkling brown eyes were now shrouded in guilt as she remembered what she had done.  
  
_"I never tricked you, I really care about you. I feel safe with you. What ever made you think that all we had was a lie?"_  
  
It wasn't completely true, but it wasn't completely untrue either. But Ginny was an honest girl and she knew that if she told Draco what really was the truth, his heart would break because the truth was really that horrible.  
  
_Three Months Ago_  
  
Ginny Weasley had just boarded the Hogwarts Express for her 6th year at the school. Hermione and Harry had spent the summer holidays back at the Burrow and in truth, Ginny was sick of them so instead of turning towards the last carriage, she moved towards one of the cabins were the other girls from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff from the same year would be.

Unnoticed by Ginny, a pair of sliver-gray eyes followed her movement from carriage to carriage. Lately Draco Malfoy had been catching himself staring at the Weaslette more and more often. True, she had grown much more attractive and was attracting more stares than ever before but why should he even be thinking of her? She was a Weasley for god's sake! A pureblood, but a muggle-lover nonetheless. And she was poor! How could the thought of even associating himself with her even enter his mind?! But he couldn't stop thinking of her waist long red hair cascading down her back that was slightly curled at the ends and the look in her trustful chocolate brown eyes when she glanced at him. She was perfect, but she was forbidden, and always will be.

Just as she was about to enter the carriage, a girl with long curly tresses of blonde hair planted herself in front of Ginny with her hands on her hips. A bright smile was pasted upon her face and there was a twinkle in her eye as she greeted Ginny.  
  
"Virginia Faye Weasley! You said that you would owl me for the whole summer holiday, every single day! I do not believe that you broke that sacred promise. You hurt me Ginny, real bad." The drama queen said with a false cry and a look of disbelief across her face.  
  
Ginny couldn't help by laugh and quickly pulled her friend in for an embrace. The both of them held on tightly amid giggles and squeals of delight.  
  
"Colleen! I missed you so much! I was so lonely and you had deserted me to go to France. Do you know how boring it was back in the Burrow?" Ginny said with her arm around her best friend.  
  
Still in deep conversation, the two girls entered the carriage and the other six girls in the carriage emitted more screams and greetings.

_It was quiet and still in the Slytherin carriage, quite a contrast to the others. But this could only be expected of the cold and silent Slytherins. Draco Malfoy looked at Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Tyson Remada._  
  
The six in the carriage were all Slytherins who knew Draco.  
  
Pansy was like a leech. She attached herself to Draco, latching herself onto his arm until he either pushed her away or until he snogged her senseless. Many of the other students in Hogwarts considered them a couple even though Draco had dumped her years before. Even with all the warnings and one-sided discussions with Draco, Pansy still thought him as her own. If only she knew how he really felt about her.  
  
Blaise Zabini, also one of Draco's ex-girlfriends was now a very close friend of his. She was pretty, unlike Pansy with her long, wavy raven hair and smooth features. She and Draco had gone out for 2 weeks before she realized that it would never work between them and hurriedly broke up with him. After the break-up, they talked often and became friends. Blaise was someone Draco could confide his feelings to without being worried that they would get out.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were basically huge lumps of meat with no brains. They were shaped like apes but had the brain of chickens. Draco only had them around as bodyguards to scare off people. But in truth, the sight of them disgusted Draco.  
  
Tyson Remada, a pureblood who joined Hogwarts last year quickly became a friend with Draco. He was good-looking in a suave sort of way, with his dark hair and charming eyes. Even though he was tall, he was still a few centimetres shorter than Draco. Tyson was without a doubt one of the best looking guys in Hogwarts and girls always swooned over him. But he was not only blessed with good looks but also had the wit and intelligence that could match Draco's.  
  
When he first met him, Draco was not quite happy but slowly, he got to know Tyson better. Tyson was quick to learn and was not impressed with all the attention he got from girls. He quickly rejected all of them and was only attracted to Blaise Zabini. The two had gotten together soon after Draco and Blaise had broken up and even though Draco didn't show it, he was happy for them. They made a great couple.  
  
After these thoughts had gone through his head, Draco picked up his book and resumed reading. The carriage was full of people but empty of sound.  
  
Breaking the awkward silence, Pansy sashayed her way to sit next to Draco Malfoy. With a smile that she thought seductive (though it was just plain dumb) she spoke in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"Draco honey, put that book down and talk to me, you know I can make you happy." She cooed.  
  
Without looking up from his book, Draco sneered, "The only reason that I would want to talk to you or even look at your ugly face again is so that I can tell you to back off and leave me alone."  
  
There was silence throughout the whole cabin when the others turned to look at the couple. When Draco did not continue, Pansy thought she had won.  
  
Her victory smile was wiped off her face when he looked up at her and glared at her, straight in the eyes.  
  
Unable to hold his stony gaze, Pansy's eyes dropped to the ground and suddenly she became very interested in her shoes.  
  
"Back off Parkinson, and I hope I won't have to say it again." Draco turned back and to continue reading his book.  
  
With a quick huff, Pansy picked up her bag and left the carriage with her head up and her back straight. But anyone could tell that she was just about ready to cry.  
  
Just after the door had slammed shut, Draco burst out in laughter. All heads swiveled to stare at him. This was very un-Malfoy like, but Draco couldn't help himself. He was filled with laughter every single time Pansy had supposedly walked on him but he always managed to control himself. This time he could not hold it in any longer.  
  
The other four students were still looking at him, but with different looks.  
  
Blaise looked at him with understanding in her eyes. She had known how annoying Pansy was, they were in a dorm together.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle both looked at their leader with amazement in their eyes. They had known Draco to be a silent person who never let out his emotions, like all Malfoys.  
  
Tyson however, looked at Draco with amusement. Not long after Draco had started laughing, he let forth his own laughter.  
  
Soon, the others joined in, laughing hysterically and trying to breathe. The change of moods was abrupt and not altogether unpleasant.

_Back in the other carriage, Ginny Weasley looked at each of the other seven girls. Two girls besides Colleen and herself were from Gryffindor, while from the three left, two were Ravenclaw and one was Hufflepuff. Ginny didn't know each of the other girls besides Colleen very well, but were on good enough terms with them.  
_  
_The girls were having a discussion on who the cutest guys were in the school or who was the best kisser and so on and so forth. Basically, the girls were having their fun and daily girl talk. Right now Lana from Ravenclaw was talking about the resident bad boys and dream boys of Hogwarts.  
_  
Ginny was not surprised when three names came up repeatedly. They were Harry, (of course), Malfoy and Tyson Remada.  
  
All the girls knew Remada was already taken and some of them were swooning over their lost love, while Reina from Gryffindor spoke in a dreamy voice about the charms of Draco Malfoy, while Ginny tried not to gag.  
  
Draco Malfoy? Who would want to be with him? But these thoughts disappeared when she realized that now all the girls were talking about the sliver-eyed ferret.  
  
Ginny had no idea that Draco was that popular. Was there something wrong with her?  
  
But she almost jumped out of her chair when she heard Colleen say in the same dreamy voice, "Too bad Draco's a Slytherin, I wouldn't mind him being my boyfriend."  
  
Oh my god! Am I the only one that is not obsessed with that smooth-talking git? Thoughts similar to those ran through her head as she thought about the times where Draco had insulted and embarrassed her and her family in front of the whole school. But suddenly new thoughts entered her head.  
  
_"What is the real Draco Malfoy like? He is cute, probably even a great kisser. What would we be like together?" she asked herself, full of curiosity._  
  
A/N: Good chapter? As you can tell, there's going to be a part 2 coming up soon. And finally! A long chapter at last. My last chapters seem so short! Anyway, please read and review!  
  
**Blue-angel** – Glad you liked my story, you guys make me smile so much when I read your reviews. And I know my last chapters have been short but this one's longer and hopefully you'll like it. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
**PatchLover08** – Of course Draco is loved by someone! I wouldn't make one of the main characters unloved! And I agree, Pansy is such a cow and a pig! So happy that you like my way of writing and this is the next chapter. (which is so much longer) Thanks for your review.  
  
**Hpaddictedg** – What Ginny did with Harry will be included in the next chapter, don't you worry! And sorry to keep you waiting but this is to ensure that you will read the next chapter right? Thanks for your compliment and your review.  
  
**Lain-Tris** – So sorry about messing your name up!!! Please keep reviewing! Anyway, I'm so sorry about being cruel but this chapter kind of explains it a little. I'll go into more detail later. Thank you for reviewing and sorry about your name again!


	4. Three Months Ago Part 2

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything and I own nothing. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but my sister had to use the internet...Well, here is Chapter 4, please enjoy!  
  
**Three Months Ago (Part 2)  
**  
Chapter 4  
  
_As the Hogwarts Express stops at Hogwarts, Ginny still sits at her seat with a frown on her face. She had been thinking about Draco Malfoy...again._  
  
Soon after she and Colleen had left the other carriage with the girls, they had moved to the last carriage with the Dream Team. There, Colleen picked up a book and started to read, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were chatting on about everything. This left Ginny to her thoughts.  
  
She really was intrigued by Draco Malfoy. Once she thought about it, he really is quite handsome, when he's not scowling or smirking...Maybe she should do something about it, catch his attention or something. It wouldn't hurt to find out how good he really is...  
  
Her thoughts were cut short when she heard laughter coming from the Dream Team.  
  
Glancing at Harry, her heart gave a little tinge when she saw his arm around Hermione. She was startled. Her feelings for Harry were supposed to be gone!  
  
"Not again?!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
Unfortunately for her, Hermione had sharp ears with her already very sharp brain and she turned to face Ginny.  
  
"What? Ginny are you okay? You look kind of...flushed," Hermione injected a bit of concern into her voice.  
  
Ginny could feel her temper rising and she tried to keep it in check. By this time, however, her face was as red as her famous Weasley hair.  
  
Biting her lip to keep from snapping at Hermione, Ginny gave a short okay and mumbled something about changing into her robes.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances before deciding that Ginny was old enough and returned to their chat and to start a game of exploding snap.  
  
The last sound Ginny heard was a loud snap as the cards exploded, Ron's loud, "ow!" and Harry and Hermione's hysterical laughter. Clenching her fists and gripping her robes tightly, she stalked to the bathroom.

When all laughter had subsided in the Slytherin carriage, the people had actually started talking and chatting about their summer holidays and the upcoming school year.  
  
Surprisingly, Draco had been chosen to be Head boy of the Slytherin house, while, Blaise was the Head Girl. He and Blaise was to have their own rooms which Draco was grateful for.  
  
"No need to bunk with those oafs anymore then," he thought with satisfaction.  
  
Then he noticed that the Hogwarts Express was nearly the stop and stood up, brushing down his expensive clothes, before taking out his school robes and excusing himself to go change.  
  
Just as he closed the door of the carriage shut, he noticed a flash of red hair around the corner. Without pausing to think, he followed.  
  
When he turned the corner, he saw Ginny Weasley holding a bundle of robes under one arm and trying to smooth down her flaming red hair while cursing and muttering under her breath.  
  
She turned again and walked into one of the bathrooms where she slammed the door shut and locked it forcefully.  
  
Draco was surprised to see her in such a rage. It wasn't an uncommon thing to see Ginny angry, as the Weasley temper was well known. But Draco had never noticed just how angry she was and how red her face turned each time.  
  
Unconsciously, he just pulled his robes on, on top of his other clothes, not caring about breaking the rules and he ran his fingers through his sliver-blonde hair that had not been gelled since he took Blaise's advice.  
  
"She is so cute when she's angry," Draco thought and immediately kicked himself for that.  
  
"How can you think she's cute?! She's a Weasley, she's a muggle-lover. She's poor!" He practically yelled at himself.  
  
"She's from Gryffindor! She's...she's beautiful," His mind said to him as Draco saw her emerge from the bathroom.Ginny had managed to smooth most of her hair down and the flush on her face was gone, leaving the smooth pinky white skin.  
  
Still trying to arrange her robes, Ginny did not notice that Draco Malfoy had stood up and she also did not notice that he was in front of her.  
  
With her head down, she walked into him, almost causing him to fall.  
  
Luckily, Draco was able to steady himself and look down into the face of a very surprised Ginny.  
  
Draco immediately said the first thing that came into his mind, "Watch where you're going, Weasley. We don't want to damage that already ragged robes, do we?" He asked with a snarl. Draco regretted it immediately as he saw the hurt in her eyes disappeared and instead a flash shone in Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Why the hell were you standing in front of me, you ferret of a Malfoy!" She yelled back and pushed him away, stalking in front of him and trying so very hard not to run.  
  
Amazed by the outburst, Draco stayed rooted to the ground even a few minutes after she was gone. With a groan, he mentally kicked himself in the head.  
  
"What a way to make a girl know you like her..." Then the other voice in his head, the Malfoy side countered, "Since when did you like a Weasley? You do not like her, it's just how the other guys talked about her."  
  
With a resigned sigh, Draco walked into the bathroom to change into his robes._As Draco was changing, Ginny had gone back to the carriage, fuming with anger._  
  
"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" she practically shouted at herself.  
  
"How could you EVEN think that Draco Malfoy could change?! He's always been this disgusting git and you dare to think about him in that way? What are, you? Daft? Argh!" Ginny smacked herself on the forehead while raving and ranting.  
  
It took a good five minutes before Ginny could calm down enough to sit down. Anger changed into despair and tears formed in her eyes. Blinking to force them back, she wiped a weak hand across her face.  
  
"Man, Ginny! You're so dumb!" she thought as a solitary tear streaked down her cheek._Ginny was huddled up into a ball, clutching her knees to her face, while more tears flowed down slowly, as if almost reluctant to fall. Draco Malfoy had just stepped out of the bathroom, and as always, looking neat and tidy, with everything in it's perfect place.  
_  
Draco stepped out of the bathroom and soothed down his hair. He was wearing the Hogwarts School robes and as he walked, he thoughtfully brushed off non- existent dust from his immaculate robes.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he walked by someone who was sniffling and had their feet up to cover their face. This person, (Draco could tell) must have been trying very hard not to be noticed. But the bright red mop of hair easily identified who she was. Draco snapped his head back in surprise and gasped, shocked to see how much trouble his unmeant insult had caused.  
  
When Ginny looked up to find the source of the disturbance, Draco stealthily moved into the shadows. There he was fully hidden from view but could see her quite clearly.  
  
Ginny wiped away her tears with her sleeve and sniffed. She ran her hair through her fingers to comb out the knots then she stood up and unwrinkled her robes. Once she thought she was in a presentable state, Ginny started walking towards the last carriage, where the Dream Team was.  
  
The door opened and there was Harry, Hermione and Ron, who got up to greet Ginny and to ask her what was wrong. He saw Ginny brush away their concern and reached up to hug her brother and then Hermione. The last glimpse of Ginny that Draco saw was Potter, opening his arms and Ginny falling into his chest, only to start sobbing again. That was before the door slammed shut.A/N: I'm soo sorry! I don't think I can extend the chapter further. It seems so long already. I'll update soon and I want to thank all the people who reviewed and all the people who are going to review!  
  
**Lain-Tris:** Haha, yeah I guess Draco is out of character but he's supposed to be changed. I'll explain more later. And as for the line, "Oh my god! Am I the only one that is not obsessed with that smooth-talking git?" I had a friend that said it once about this guy and it kind of got stuck in my head. =P And so glad that you're dying for this chapter! It's such a compliment and always, thanks for reviewing!  
  
**PatchLover08:** Yeah! I had so much fun insulting Pansy! And snogged means kiss, or well that's what I think it means and Draco and Ginny are the cutest couple ever! Really wish J.K Rowling would put them together. It would be a dream come true! And your compliment is the best! I bow down to you!!! Thank you for reviewing! 


	5. How, What and When

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything and I own nothing. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: And this is Chapter 5! I was thinking of changing the name, Three Months Ago (Part 3) sounds so boring. So I did! Anyway, please enjoy!  
  
**How, What and When**  
  
Chapter 5  
  
_Ginny hastily reassured her friends and brother that she was fine. But at the tone of her voice, Hermione could tell Ginny wasn't telling the truth._  
  
'Should I ask her what's wrong? But she seems okay now. What should I do?' Hermione wondered as she sat there gently tapping her knee with her finger. She looked up at Ginny.  
  
The redhead was fast asleep, curled up into a tiny ball. As Hermione was staring at her, Ginny turned onto a more comfortable position. With her fiery red hair spread around her head, framing her face, Ginny looked more peaceful then she had ever seemed to be. All traces of the sobbing had disappeared, almost leading Hermione to think that it didn't happen.  
  
Ginny yawned slightly and went back to her sleep and Hermione gave a little smile, returning to her books.  
  
Draco was seething in anger. He had just witnessed the scene in which Ginny had cried into Potter's chest and open arms.  
  
Draco sat clenching his fists till the skin had gone white and the blood had stopped circulating. Gritting his teeth, he cursed and muttered.  
  
'All I did was just say something to her, I didn't mean it and she took it so seriously. What is wrong with Ginny? Weasley, Weasley! She ran crying into Potter's arms...how can you still call her Ginny? Stupid, Draco, real stupid...' he thought, pinching himself till the point where it should hurt, but he didn't feel anything...anymore...  
  
'Well, at least I don't have to witness the "sob fest" anymore. Have fun, Potter, with your new whore.'  
  
_The Hogwarts Express screeched into a halt at the Hogwarts stop. Students piled out, some in excitement and happiness to be there, some in fear and apphrension and others just glad to be back. Both Draco and Ginny was in neither category._  
  
Draco slouched and leaned against a pillar. He was waiting for the rush of students to subside. While other students ran to hug and greet friends, Draco had no one to really confide in. He was a loner, he knew it and he loved it. Or at least he used to...  
  
Straightening up, Draco headed to the prefects' meeting. Being crowned Head Boy of the Slytherin house was no easy feat and now he had more power, not to mention his own room.  
  
When he reached the room, he noticed that everyone was already there.  
  
'Great, my first day as Head Boy and I'm already late for the meeting,' he thought grumpily.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, your tardiness is not optional. You have been picked as Head Boy and we expect you to behave like a role model. Please be on time," Professor McGonagall reprimanded Draco sternly.  
  
"Yes, Professor," came the sullen reply.  
  
McGonagall continued, "So prefects and Heads, you will be in charge of the upcoming balls and dances. There will be a special announcement made by Professor Dumbledore later in the evening and I expect all of you to be in order for the rest of the year. Any questions?"  
  
As questions were being asked and answered, Draco's mind wandered and he kept thinking about red curly tresses that flowed down someone's back quite beautifully.  
  
Remembering the scene on the Hogwarts Express, he sighed guilty. Since when did he have a conscience? 'I have to apologise to her.' 'When did Malfoys apologise to anyone?' another voice replied to the first.  
  
'Since now,' retorted Draco, as he walked out with the other prefects.  
  
_Ginny went to her dorm, which she shared with Colleen and some other girls. She yawned and picked up a book to read._  
  
She shifted into a more comfortable position and moved "Loving You" with her. She was now deeply interested and intrigued in the book.  
  
It was about how complete enemies first became friends when both their marriages failed at about the same time. They finally find true love when they looked at each other. They got married not to long later and had a child after a year.  
  
Unfortunately, the book's main female character and her daughter were killed in a car crash caused by a drunk driver. The husband and new father survived the accident but blamed himself forever. The only comfort he received was knowing that the last words he had said to his true love, his soul mate was, "You're the only one for me, the only one in my heart. I love you."  
  
By the time Ginny had finished the book, she was in tears. 'Such a sweet book,' she thought. But an inner voice hinted to her that this story was somewhat similar to what she and Draco had, that is, if they even fell in love.  
  
_The dinner bell rang and the halls were soon filled with hungry students, shoving each other. The Sorting was about to begin._  
  
Draco had just come from his room, which he had to admit was pretty nice. It was a large, spacious room with a big double bed and a huge bathroom.  
  
The portrait outside was of a famous Japanese witch who went by the name of Yumi Kurihara. She was a polite, well-spoken female who Draco liked instantly. The two immediately formed an unspoken bond which Draco actually felt that he liked.  
  
'Big softy,' he cursed himself as he headed downstairs.  
  
_Ginny was sitting with Colleen and some other girls when she noticed a certain sliver-blonde head coming through the door._  
  
She swiveled her head to an angle where she could see Draco clearly, but not obvious enough to let other people know. Ginny gave a dreamy smile when she saw Draco smooth his hair down.  
  
She continued staring at Draco while the Sorting was going on. This year, it seemed like Hogwarts had invited every living witch or wizard to join the school. But Ginny wasn't complaining, she had gotten ample time to stare at that perfect blonde head of Draco's.  
  
Draco was, as usual sitting next to Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle when he felt a pair of eyes on him.  
  
Draco smiled smugly, he was confident that his admirer was a girl. This was not the first time that a girl had stared at him since he had come. He looked up and his gaze traveled around the room until he found the girl.  
  
Draco's sliver-gray eyes met with Ginny's chocolate brown ones across the Great Hall. They just stood there, staring at each other, not being able to break away. It seemed like the world had slowed down and the noisy chattering around them had disappeared.  
  
Then Ginny looked away and broke the contact. But Draco could tell that she was blushing furiously. He smiled another devilish smile and returned to look at Erma Sommotte who was being sorted.  
  
_Ginny's face was as red as her hair. She ducked slightly, hoping that her friends wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, they did._  
  
"Ginny, why are you blushing?" Colleen asked with interest written all over her face.  
  
"I'm not blushing! Well, if I am it's from the heat, you really think that the Great Hall should be more cooled, don't you think?" Ginny knew she was babbling.  
  
Colleen had seen through Ginny's façade and was about to press on when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Students and faculty, we are back here for yet another exciting year at Hogwarts. Welcome to the newcomers and glad to see you all again to the older students. As usual, Filch has asked that all students know the rule about no magic in the corridors and the list that details all forbidden equipment that will be confiscated on sight will be posted on his door. The Forbidden Forest is still off limits to all students.  
  
"After dinner there will be an important announcement made that will probably interest a lot of you students. For now, eat up!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared everywhere.  
  
Ginny was nervous that her friends were going to question her again, but they seemed to have forgotten. Then she realized she was ravished, and started to eat quickly.  
  
_Draco ate little at the dinner. For some reason, he didn't feel hungry and his eyes traveled back up to Ginny's red hair. He seemed like he was transfixed to her hair. But his thoughts were cut short by Dumbledore's upcoming speech._  
  
"As I see that many of you are done, we shall proceed." He clapped his hands again and the plates were left sparkling clean.  
  
"This year, the teachers and I have decided to hold several competitions, dances and balls. The categories of the competitions are, dancing, singing, playing of musical instruments or all of them added together," This had already caused quite a stir and a ripple of excitement was passed through the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore waited for the students to calm down before he continued, "The last class of every Friday will be given to the students to practice. The competitions will then be held at the end of each dance."  
  
The chattering in the Great Hall increased and Ginny waited impatiently, wondering why those students couldn't wait to find out more. Luckily for her, Dumbledore cleared his throat rather loudly and all heads turned to look at him again.  
  
"There will be a total of three muggle disco-like dances throughout the year, the first one starting in a month and a half. At the end of the year, there will be a bigger, more formal ball to congratulate the winners, who will receive, for a reward, 1000 points for their houses."  
  
Whispers were starting to get louder, but Dumbledore kept going.  
  
"Prefects and Heads will be in charge arranging the dances and the ball. One week before the first dance, please sign your name or the name of your group on the list that will be with all Head Girls and all Head Boys. Unfortunately, the competitions, dances and the ball will be only for years 4 to 7. I'll leave you to start planning," Dumbledore smiled, with a merry twinkle in his eye.  
  
It was as though a wave had washed over the students, each had begun chatting to the next person about what they were going to wear and if they were performing.  
  
Draco's mind was now filled with promising thoughts. He could win this competition.  
  
_Ginny was excited at the prospect of going shopping and getting on stage and not to mention going to dances._  
  
"Oh my god! Colleen, do you know what this means?" Ginny questioned her friend.  
  
"Shopping at Hogsmeade!" they cried in unison.  
  
Then bursting into uncontrollable laughter, they hugged each other. They walked out together, chattering and talking excitedly about the dances and what they were going to perform.  
  
"I know the perfect thing!" Ginny hurriedly whispered her thought into Colleen's ear.  
  
"That's a great idea!" She was as equally excited as Ginny was.  
  
"Everyone's going to love it!"  
  
_Draco followed a pair of girls out of the Great Hall. It seemed to him like all the girls in Hogwarts were addicted to shopping. He spotted Blaise and moved to talk to her._  
  
"Hey, Blaise, have any idea if you're going to join the competition?"  
  
"Of course I'm joining! I have my entire wardrobe planned already. Now all I have to do is figure out what I'm doing for the competition." Blaise replied, her eyes flashing eagerly.  
  
"So I see that you're just like all the other girls." Draco said dramatically, rolling his eyes around.  
  
Blaise playfully punched him on the arm.  
  
"Oh, come on, Draco, I know you're going to join, it won't be that bad." She smiled convincingly.  
  
"Oh right, I'll admit it, I'm quite interested in the idea, happy?"  
  
"What?! A Malfoy? Admitting something? What a miracle!" Blaise emphasized each and every word, with a grin that was getting bigger by the second.  
  
"You're just as bad as all of them!" Draco gave a mock sneer and walked back to his room.  
  
A/N: Okay, I didn't apologize for updating so late earlier, so here it is. I'm so sorry! I rewrote this chapter so many times and I still don't really like it, anyway, these are the people I want to thank for reviewing chapter 4:  
  
**RosaFinch:** Happy that you liked my story. Keep reading and also keep reviewing, thank you!  
  
**Nice:** Good to see that you reviewed again, and this is the next chapter, hopefully it's up to your standards and satisfaction. It's not really up to mine...anyway, thank you for your review.  
  
**Lain-Tris:** I don't mind your long review, I love reading reviews! Haha and to answer your question if he is really going to do it, I'm not quite sure yet, lol, I have bits in my head, but haven't really connected it that well and thank you so much for saying I'm a good writer, finally someone thinks so, a lot of people at my school think my stories are rubbish but oh well, at least someone thinks I write well. =P And I checked out your stories, (sorry I didn't review) they're good, it's just I don't really know anything about Dragon Ball Z. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and plz keep reviewing! 


	6. Back at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything and I own nothing. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Ahhhh!! I took so long to update, sorry for all you guys out there. Hopefully you'll like what will happen and I didn't mean to drag the past out for so long, but since I've started, I must as well end it. Well, enjoy!  
  
**Back at Hogwarts**  
  
Chapter 6  
  
_When Ginny woke up the next morning, she had a splitting headache. Moaning softly, she peeked out past her hangings and craned her head towards her clock. It said 3.27 am._  
  
Ginny shook her head and pushed herself off her bed. Tripping over her blanket, which was on the floor, she shrieked loudly and managed to wake her entire dorm.  
  
She was greeted by the sounds of, "wha-?," "what time is it?" "what the hell?" and "oh my god, you people, it's 3 am!"  
  
Smiling to herself, glad that she had not only woken herself but had woken everyone else with her. Standing up, she noticed that all the heads that had appeared had just as suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Ah, people these days," she muttered as she put on her cloak over her sleeping clothes, which consisted of pajama pants and a tank top.  
  
Yawning, Ginny stretched herself and proceeded to walk out into the corridors.  
  
'It's the first day back at school, Filch will never notice me,' Ginny thought as she made her way down the stairs.  
  
_Draco lay in his large double bed; he was still unused to the size of his new bed. Looking at his clock, he groaned. It said 3.21 am._  
  
"Well, and away goes my beauty sleep," he muttered sarcastically.  
  
Almost robotic like, Draco picked up his black cloak and pulled it around himself. He didn't bother to dress, even though he was only wearing his boxer shorts.  
  
'Which idiot's going to be around the school at 3 in the morning anyway?'  
  
'You,' the little voice in his head retorted.  
  
'I've got to stop having conversations in my head!'  
  
And he headed out the door.  
  
_Ginny was wandering about in the corridors, humming a tune from a muggle song that had been stuck in her head ever since yesterday. She didn't notice someone directly in front of her and that someone didn't notice that there was a girl in front of him. The inevitable happened._  
  
'Bang!'  
  
Draco and Ginny crashed into each other.  
  
"Ahhh-"  
  
Ginny began screaming.  
  
"Shhh"  
  
Draco started to shush her.  
  
"Don't shush me!"  
  
Ginny cried indignantly.  
  
"Shut up, will you?"  
  
Draco said in a loud whisper.  
  
"Who's there, yes, my precious, there's someone there."  
  
Filch was talking to Mrs Norris.  
  
Hearing Filch's voice, Ginny froze. She was definitely not prepared when an arm snaked out and grabbed her right wrist. She was jerked back into a small room, just as Filch passed by with Mrs Norris at his heels.  
  
Ginny turned, hearing the door being hastily shut.  
  
"You!" she pointed an accusing finger at her rescuer; Draco.  
  
"Will you please keep your voice down, Weasley, he might still be out there," Draco replied, crossing his arms and leaning back against the door.  
  
This was when Ginny realized something. She quickly blushed a furious red, which was almost visible in the darkness.  
  
"You're...you're not wearing anything!" Ginny cried out in embarrassment as she turned her back on him.  
  
"Weasley, if you haven't noticed, I have my boxers on and it's not like you're not exposing any of your skin anyway." He retorted quickly.  
  
"I am to-" Ginny flared, glancing down at herself.  
  
Then she turned an even brighter shade of red, if that was even possible and wrapped her cloak around herself.  
  
She heard Draco's chuckle and looked up in surprise. He had never laughed in that way before.  
  
Her startled eyes met his cool, calm ones and her heart fluttered. She quickly looked away.  
  
'That wasn't supposed to happen, I'm not supposed to start to like him!' Ginny was furious at herself.  
  
"What's wrong Weasley, are you too afraid to be caught goggling at me?" He asked in a seductive voice, with his sliver-gray eyes half closed.  
  
Ginny turned back and really looked at him.  
  
Draco let out another chuckle as he saw Ginny's eyes widen at his well- toned muscles and abs. He knew he was in good shape and he knew that Ginny noticed it.  
  
'Okay Ginny, you already know he's hot,'  
  
'Not this hot.'  
  
She was silently cursing herself.  
  
"Okay fine, you are in good shape, but that doesn't mean that I was goggling at you!" Ginny shot back.  
  
"I know you were staring at me, there's no need to deny it, all the other girls do it."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Malfoy."  
  
Ginny knew he was trying to provoke her and she would not allow it.  
  
Swishing to the other side, with her back facing him, she gave an involuntarily shiver. She heard sounds of a fabric moving and was surprised when something soft and black was thrown towards her. It was a cloak.  
  
"I can see that you're cold," Came the matter-of-fact answer from Draco.  
  
Too surprised to speak, Ginny just pulled the cloak around her and nodded.  
  
'He's not such a bad guy after all...'  
  
She turned and looked directly into his face. She had not seen the smile on Draco's face just moments ago.  
  
_The two of them stood there, neither saying a single word. The silence was deafening.  
  
_"Um, Dra- Malfoy, isn't Filch gone?" Ginny flushed at her blunder.  
  
'Did she just call me...Draco?!' He was stupefied.  
  
"Malfoy? Malfoy?" Ginny waved her hand in front of Draco's stunned face for a few minutes.  
  
"Hm... you know, you're much more peaceful when you are not talking...at all!" Ginny smirked at him.  
  
That did the trick, Draco woke up instantly.  
  
"What did you say Weasley? That you're family is so poor that-" He never got to finished his sentence as a redheaded canon ball hit him squarely in the stomach.  
  
"Ouf," and he crumbled to the ground in pain.  
  
Soon, the whole room was filled with colourful swear words that Draco had picked up from his father.  
  
"What was that for?!" He practically yelled at Ginny, who had a very bemused looked on her face.  
  
Ginny was trying very hard not to laugh but once she saw the look on Draco's perfect face, she burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
Draco stood there in silence, just staring at Ginny who was on her knees with laughter. He was now flat on his back and tilted his head to look at the Weaslette.  
  
Ginny was almost crying with laughter when the sounds of a loud, deep throaty laugh.  
  
She looked up in surprise and gasped. Draco was laughing.  
  
'The Draco Malfoy is laughing? _The _Draco _Malfoy_?! What is the world coming to?' But secretly, Ginny knew she loved that sound.  
  
_Draco looked up with his sliver-gray eyes, twinkling merrily with laughter. He had never felt like this for a long time. His father had taught him that Malfoys never smiled, much less laugh. His cool gray eyes met excited chocolate brown eyes._  
  
Mesmerized by those brown eyes, Draco stopped laughing and froze. Ginny froze. They stood there, both frozen in their positions, staring at each other in utter silence and for them, time stopped.  
  
The wind howled and the windows banged against the walls.  
  
Tree branches knocked the windows and leaves scraped against the glass.  
  
Animals could be heard scurrying towards their homes and shelters.  
  
But in the midst of all this noise, two people, two equally opposite people stood facing each other.  
  
One was redheaded with brown eyes. She had a very pretty face and a great figure. She also had her eyes glued to the eyes of her companion.  
  
He was white-blonde with sliver-gray eyes and a tall, well built stature. He too, was not moving.  
  
They stood there frozen in time for 1, 2, 3 minutes as the clock ticked by.  
  
Then in one fluid motion, as if pulled by puppet strings, the two striking figures rushed into each other's arms.  
  
The redheaded one burst into quiet tears as the two of them held each other as if they would never let go.  
  
A/N: Finally done! It took so long to write this chapter...cuz...I didn't really have time to write. =P Well, sorry and I promise that chapter 7 will be out soon. At least by tomorrow or the day after. I swear! And I if I don't get it out, all my reviewers should stop reviewing! No! just kidding...I think I'm a bit hyper. Lol.

**RosaFinch:** lol, can't give away the secret yet, I wanted the two of them to kind of bond. But what she's gonna do will be told in the next chapter...hopefully. Anyway, thank you for reviewing.

**Lain-Tris:** =P now you can't blame me! I reviewed one of your original fic, it's really good! And thanks for the compliments and yeah, I agree, I love those putting the italics in, it just makes sense to me. And Ginny and Draco are definitely getting interested, as this chapter shows. lol, so sorry you had to wait for this chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.

**molly:** Thank you so much for your review, you make me smile! lol, and don't worry, I won't give up on this story.

**siminon:** I can't believe my sis told you who I was! So bad, lol. Hopefully this chapter will keep you busy for a time and most of the upcoming chapters are gonna be on the past, it's just the way i write so you won't miss anything important. Glad that you enjoyed it, thanks for reviewing!


	7. They Found Themselves in Each Other

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything and I own nothing. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know I said that this chapter would be up like a couple of days ago but I was seriously busy! I had this camp thing for the past three days and I apologize for making you people wait so long.  
  
**They Found Themselves in Each Other**  
  
Chapter 7  
  
_Ginny felt safe and warm in those strong hands that had wrapped themselves around her._  
  
She cried silent tears into Draco's chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat and could feel his chest moving up and down as he breathed in and out.  
  
'Is this what I have been missing?'  
  
_Draco could feel Ginny relax against his body. He realized that their forms seemed to fit together perfectly, like a puzzle._  
  
Draco felt hot tears coursing down Ginny's face and down his chest. It felt strangely comforting.  
  
'Could it be? Could she be the one?'  
  
_They stayed locked in that embrace for quite some time. Ginny had stopped crying and the room was still and silent...until Draco removed his arms and stepped a little bit backwards._  
  
Ginny looked up and searched his face for any sign of any emotion. She looked down when she found nothing.  
  
'Malfoys are too good at hiding their feelings!'  
  
Ginny was becoming frustrated when Draco put his index finger under her chin and lifted her head up gently.  
  
His eyes caught hers and she tried to look away but found that no matter how hard she tried, she could not jerk her eyes away from those cool gray eyes.  
  
_Draco gave such a tiny smile that Ginny didn't notice. He had seen that Ginny was getting annoyed at not being able to tell what he was feeling._  
  
'What was he feeling?'  
  
Like a lighting bolt, he realized what he was feeling.  
  
This was what he had been waiting for unknowingly for the whole of his life.  
  
This was a feeling that he had never felt with any other girl.  
  
This wasn't lust, it was something deeper, something much, much deeper.  
  
Instinctively, in his heart, he knew.  
  
_They were meant for each other.  
  
Slowly, silently, Draco leaned in towards Ginny and automatically; she tilted her head to a comfortable angle._  
  
The kiss was gentle and soft.  
  
By now, Draco's arms were wrapped around Ginny's slender waist while her hands were running through his hair.  
  
The pace intensified when Ginny gave a small gasp and Draco took the opportunity and deepened the kiss.  
  
Their tongues ran over each other's mouth, exploring and enjoying every new sensation.  
  
Ginny's knees buckled.  
  
Now she knew how good a kisser Draco was.  
  
'He has had practice.' The tiny voice in her head informed her, but Ginny brushed that thought away.  
  
_Draco had never felt so comfortable with any girl before. He was pleasantly surprised when he realized that Ginny was a great kisser._  
  
'She's so good, I wouldn't mind just kissing her for the whole day.'  
  
Ginny and Draco were locked in a passionate embrace and had been kissing for two minutes non-stop. But then, they had to breath...  
  
_Ginny reluctantly broke the kiss and hurriedly gasped for air. She had been so caught up in the snogging that she had forgotten to breath.  
_  
One look at her "partner" told her that she wasn't the only one.  
  
She noticed she was still holding onto Draco and he was still holding her weight.  
  
Ginny glanced up at his handsome face with a playful smile.  
  
She was pleasantly surprised when Draco's face lit up in a rare, brilliant grin.  
  
'He's even more handsome when he isn't evil,' Ginny dreamily wondered.  
  
_Draco could see the glassy look in Ginny's eyes and instantly knew that she was thinking of how fine he was. His ego swelled in size._  
  
"Staring at me, huh, Ginny?" He said huskily.  
  
Ginny blushed red and retorted swiftly.  
  
"Only because you're ogling at me, Draco."  
  
"And you look so much better when you're not evil. You should smile more."  
  
Ginny snuggled up against Draco. She felt warm with him.  
  
She didn't notice that the smile on Draco's face had disappeared.  
  
The twinkle dropped from his eyes and suddenly his arms were not so reassuring.  
  
Ginny looked up worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
But in her mind, thoughts were running through her head like a hurricane.  
  
'Was it my kiss? Do I kiss that badly? What did I say?'  
  
Draco pulled Ginny back into his embrace and hugged her tightly as if he would never let go.  
  
"There's nothing wrong, now I know what I've been missing." He replied smoothly.  
  
But inside he was thinking, 'It will never work out. She's a Weasley, I'm a Malfoy. She's a muggle-lover. I'm a pure blood. She's in Gryffindor, I'm in Slytherin. What will people think? No, this will never work out.'  
  
_Not long later, rays of lights shone through the small dusty window. Ginny had quietly fallen asleep on Draco's chest._  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, wake up," Draco shook her gently.  
  
"Mm...Colleen, it's too early...and I had the best time with...dr...." She mumbled.  
  
"You had the best time with who?" Draco cheekily asked.  
  
"Dra...draco Malfoy," Ginny said unwittingly.  
  
However as soon as she had said his name, she woke up suddenly and sat up, a little too quickly. She promptly hit Draco in the nose as he was leaning over her.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh my god, Draco! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Ginny was horrified.  
  
Draco sat up, rubbing his nose and looked at Ginny.  
  
The look he gave her sent her first into giggles, then chuckles, then full- blown laughter.  
  
"Haha, laugh now, but you just said that you spent the best time with me, Draco Malfoy." Draco finished arrogantly.  
  
Ginny's hand flew straight to her mouth and her laughter stopped.  
  
"I did?!"  
  
"Haha, of course you did, now hurry up, it's morning."  
  
Draco stood up and held a hand out for Ginny.  
  
She placed her hand on his and he pulled her up into a standing position.  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
She gathered her things and handed her cloak back to Draco.  
  
They were at the door when Ginny turned to face Draco.  
  
"Draco, thank you. I did have a good time."  
  
And before he had time to prepare, she had given him a soft peck on the lips and had disappeared from the room.  
  
Draco was stuck in a daze for a few seconds before he realized something.  
  
'I'm a Malfoy! Malfoy don't wait, they act!'  
  
And he headed out the door.  
  
A/N: And tada! Here is Chapter 7, hope you like it, sounds a bit crappy to me...anyway, thanks for reading and here's a note to the reviewers.  
  
**Heart of Chocolate:** Thank you for saying you love my story, you're so nice! I'll try to keep it as good as before. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
**Nice:** Whew! Nice to see that you reviewed again, I thought my writing was so bad that you stopped reading my work! Lol, I'm a bit paranoid. Good to see that you liked the new chapters and I agree with you, (even though I wrote it) the beginning of Chapter 6 made me laugh too, I had a lot of fun writing it. And although you are one of those people who are woken up, I'm usually the one who wakes people up! =P I don't know why though, I try to be quiet! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
**Siminon:** Sorry that chapter 7 took sooo long to get out! I was really busy, I swear! And I had no idea my sis wanted to read my story, she never told me... Anyway, thanks for reviewing and thanks so much for the compliment!  
  
**Simplified:** You're so nice! I actually have no idea who would want to read my story but since you like it, I guess it's good! Lol, I'm paranoid and hyper. And yeah, I know that my story is like a lot of others but I guess I was inspired by those that I read and now I'm wishing I added some other sort of plot maybe. Maybe I'll write another D/G fic. Thanks for your compliments and your review! Sorry it's so late.  
  
**Cinder2004:** lol, broke my record, I don't update as frequently now, which is sad but school right now is taking a lot of my time. And I'm so happy you like it, hope you liked this chapter too. Thank you for your review.  
  
**Lain-Tris:** =P I smiled so much when I read your review! And I love fluff too! It's so much fun to write! Lol, do you really think it's PG–13? Let me know and thanks so much for your review! P.S review again! I practically live for your reviews! =P  
  
**Starbucks-feind:** Nice to see you like my story and sorry this update is so late, I'll try harder to update more frequently. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	8. Wrong, wrong, wrong What Have I Done

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything and I own nothing. Please don't sue me, just read and review. (pretty please?)  
  
A/N: Oh my god! I'm soooo sorry!!! It's been like what? A month since I last updated but I'll make it up to you guys! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in like a few days but unfortunately (well fortunately for me) I'll be going to Italy for a couple of weeks! So I won't be able to update. Anyway, sorry for the delay and I loved the reviews you guys gave me! Read and enjoy!  
  
A/N.2: Btw, one reviewer commented that it was hard to different shade thoughts between dialogue. So now thoughts will be in italics with '', dialogue will be the same with "" and the stage direction thingies will be in bold and italics. A lot of you other guys mentioned having conflict and don't worry, I actually planned the conflict to be kind of delayed. All the tension will be in this chapter. (When I read those reviews I was like phew! Finally, some suggestions and advice! Just what I need!) =P  
  
**Wrong, wrong, wrong! What Have I Done?**  
  
Chapter 8  
  
**_Ginny walked towards the Gryffindor common room in a state of ecstasy and delight. With a sudden gasp, she realized what time it was and rushed to get her books and bags in preparation of her first class._**  
  
_'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!'_ Ginny chanted those three words in her head.  
  
She was in pretty good shape, considering that she trained her brothers every summer holidays and she reached the common room in record time.  
  
Huffing and puffing, she raced up the stairs to grab her bag and books.  
  
Running down the stairs again, she bumped into Colleen.  
  
"Wooh, slow down! Where do you think you're rushing to?"  
  
"Our first class?!" Ginny shouted into Colleen's delicate ear.  
  
"Hey, no need to shout and do you realize what time it is? It's time for breakfast!" Colleen was rubbing her ear.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Moaned Ginny as she sank into one of the chairs nearby.  
  
**_Draco grinned from ear to ear as he walked out the door. It was rare that Draco ever smiled. But this time was different. This time he was with Ginny.  
_**  
Whistling a tuneless melody, he rounded the corner into none other than Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Woke up on the right side of the bed for once, huh, Draco?" Blaise teased.  
  
Even though she was one of his closest friends, Draco knew that even she had never seen him smile this much before. He quickly scowled in response.  
  
"What put you in such a good mood?" Blaise prodded with a smile of her own.  
  
After all, it's not everyday that you see a Malfoy smile.  
  
"Can't I be happy for no reason at all for just one day?" Draco snapped as he stalked away.  
  
_'Well, that was a surprise.'_ Blaise grinned and walked towards the Great Hall.  
  
**_Ginny was surrounded with her friends who were chatting endlessly on and on._**  
  
"Ginny? Ginny!" Colleen snapped her fingers in front of a hopelessly in love Ginny.  
  
"Huh? What!" Ginny asked crossly.  
  
"Uh, we just asked you a question? You were staring into space!"  
  
"Well, excuse me, I was just having a little day dream by myself! Is that not allowed?!" Ginny was starting to turn red.  
  
Fortunately, before a screaming contest broke out, Hermione stepped between the redhead and the blonde.  
  
"Hey, calm down will you?"  
  
Hermione was a nice girl but she could be very demanding when she wanted to be. And this was one of those times.  
  
Ginny and Colleen glared into each others face when suddenly Ginny's face cracked and she let out a giggle.  
  
Colleen stared at her in wonder for a few seconds before joining in hopelessly.  
  
**_And their laughter echoed across the hall. A certain white-blonde head turned his perfect head to face them. A smile was tugging at his mouth.  
_**  
"Colleen, I've got to tell you something, come on." Ginny lead her friend away from prying eyes and ears.  
  
**_Ginny turned and winked at Draco before she pushed Colleen out the door. Draco wasn't the only one who caught the wink. Unfortunately for him, Blaise had been looking at the Weaslette too._**  
  
"Ahhhhh, the secret is revealed and the mystery is solved." Blaise taunted.  
  
Draco's perfect face which had been radiant a few moments ago darkened by Blaise's words.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Draco sneered.  
  
"I can't, this is the first time I've actually seen you with a girl that made you smile."  
  
"I don't care. I said shut up." Draco turned away from the girl that used to be his girlfriend.  
  
"Okay fine. But seriously. How is this going to work?" Blaise's tone was now quiet and serious, and all signs of the playfulness just now was gone.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked as he turned back to face her. One of his eyebrows was raised to show that he had indeed no idea what Blaise was talking about.  
  
He was met with two raised eyebrows from Blaise.  
  
"Uh, hello? She's a Weasley, not to mention a muggle-lover and also the daughter of your father's enemy?" Blaise tapped Draco's head as if she were trying to shove those facts into his head.  
  
"Well, that's the past now, isn't it? And my father's never going to find out. Is he?" Blaise caught the threatening tone in his voice and gave up trying.  
  
"Fine, but if you want to know, I approve of Ginny."  
  
Draco choked on his toast.  
  
"You approve?" He blurted out, obviously holding back laughter.  
  
"Yes, so what?" Blaise shot back at him.  
  
"You approve, approve of Ginny?" Draco stuttered.  
  
"Fine, be that way, sheesh!" Blaise stood up and stalked away as Draco's laughter penetrated the air.  
  
She was quite aware that every head in the Great Hall had swiveled to look at him. She was also aware of the grin that was tugging at her mouth.  
  
_'After all, it's not everyday that you get to hear a Malfoy laugh.'_  
  
**_Ginny and Colleen had reached a secluded spot by the lake. There Ginny sat Colleen down and told her the whole story of her and Draco._**  
  
"Last night was truly amazing. You have no idea how strong the connection was between me and Draco." Ginny gushed while Colleen sat there in silence.  
  
"So it's Draco now, not Malfoy?" Ginny was caught by surprise.  
  
"Yes, why? What's wrong with that?"  
  
Colleen grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her down next to her, hard.  
  
"Ow! What the hell are you doing?!" Ginny voiced went up a notch.  
  
"Um, Ginny, are we talking Malfoy here? Malfoy?!"  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to retort but was cut short by Colleen's torrent of questions and statements.  
  
"Do you not remember how badly he treated you? What's your brother going to think? Since when did you and Malfoy, no excuse me, Draco became friends and not just friends, more than friends?! Have you ever had a civil conversation with Draco frigging Malfoy?!"  
  
Colleen was now huffing and puffing and her usually pale complexion was now reddish in colour.  
  
Ginny was stunned. She had no idea that Colleen would react this way.  
  
"Wow, I did not see that coming. I thought you would understand, Colleen." Ginny said slowly as if she were testing the rage of her best friend.  
  
Colleen let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I know, I know. But it's Draco Malfoy, for god's sake. He's supposed to be your enemy. Your family's not going to like this."  
  
"Oh god, oh god. You're totally right. What did I do? Oh my god. How is Ron going to respond to this? We can't tell him. Oh my god." Ginny spirits sank.  
  
"What am I going to do? Draco's going to want to talk to me." Ginny moaned.  
  
Ginny and Colleen were interrupted by footsteps heading towards them. They turned to look upon this intruder.  
  
It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Weasley? May I have a word with you?"  
  
_'Oh god, she's going to say something to me about my relationship with Draco. Oh shit, she's going to tell my parents!'_ Ginny was caught in a whirlpool of random questions.  
  
"Um, sure." Ginny brushed her robes as she stood up and followed Professor McGonagall.  
  
_'Remember, back straight, head high, chin up. Have pride. Oh to hell with it, I have no pride!'  
_  
**_Back in the Great Hall, Draco had stopped laughing and started thinking about what Blaise had said to him._**  
  
Draco had his head in his hands and was in a bad mood. He knew that what Blaise had said to him earlier about Ginny being, how do you put it, unorthodox was true.  
  
But he knew that he had a great time with her last night and that was not something that was common for him.  
  
_'True, she is a Weasley. But she's special. She's not like other girls that I've met. But seriously, what's father going to think?'_  
  
"Argh! What am I going to do?" He muttered under his breath.  
  
He wanted to kick the table hard or to punch something or someone. To do something to release the stress and pressure that had been suddenly dumped upon him.  
  
"Draco darling, what's the matter?" Pansy Parkinson fluttered her eyelids at him.  
  
"Get out of my way, Pansy." He spat out viciously.  
  
"You have no idea how bad my mood is." He scowled at her as he picked himself up.  
  
Regaining his composure, he swept out of the Great Hall.  
  
_'After all, Malfoys never run. They glide.'_  
  
A/N: Okay, that was chapter 8. Hope that you loved it! Enough tension for you? Tell me if you need more. And what is McGonagall going to tell Ginny? See if you can figure it out. (Hint: It's good news. Well, in a way.) =P Please review! And thanks to each of the others who reviewed last time.

**Lain-Tris: **I am horrifed! Just joking. =P Yes only yours that make me smile, after all, you're my longest reviewer! Lol, I understood about your requeston making it PG-13, I was just making sure that that was what you meant. Unfortunately, I'm not going to have sex as part of my story, I think that they're too young. But I do wish that I was that innocent. =P Anyway, thanks for liking the last chapter and also big thanks for reviewing.

**Cinder2004: **Glad that you loved the last chapter and also thanks for your comment, I totally agree with you. And thanks again for your compliments and for reviewing.

**PatchLover08: **Lol, thanks for loving the chapter and I want this Draco in my life too! =P (lol, it's like self-praise) Well, thank you for your review. And keep reviewing!

**jhjhkjzchzk: **I took your advice and changed the way I wrote the thoughts and the other stuff, like it? And I agree with you, I was actually looking for a solution as I thought it was very difficult to read the thoughts and very easy to confuse them with the dialogue. Well, thanks for reviewing and giving me some great advice!

**Lady Cecilia: **I have one thing to say to you. I love you!!!! I was hoping someone would give some critism or advice (whatever you call it) that I would be able to work on! And yeah, it does seem like they start out a bit early, but that was what I fully intended. As I think of it, I wanted the two of them to have a mutual attraction first, all issues and problems put aside, then they start thinking about it later. I do think that it's suppose to be destiny, it just makes me feel that it's more romantic. =P I'm a very romantic person, lol. But I do feel that I need more suggestions on how a prophesy's going to work. I do want one in my story but I'm not quite sure how to make one. And I also love your compliments! Can you believe that I actually blushed when I read your review?! Lol. =P Guess all the story writing and reading that I did actually paid off. Wow, this is a long reply, so I better stop soon. Well, thanks again for your suggestions. Please keep reading and reviewing, you're one of my favourite reviewers now! Thank you so much!

**Nice: **Lol, you're a guy (right? if you're a girl then my deepest apologes!), so I guess that you would find this corny. =P As I said before, I'm a hopeless romantic. Well, glad that you're looking forward to this chapter and thanks for reviewing.

**yueer: **No need to apologize. To tell the truth, I'm a little confused myself! =P And yes Ginny is in love with Draco (or will be) She's not in love right now, but there's a little bit of attraction going on. And another bit of truth, I feel that my story's twisted. Lol, it doesn't seem to fit before. Well, what used to be untrue was that Ginny was interested in Draco because of him and not because of any other thing. But I think what I was intending was that Ginny was going to start chasing after him because she was curious about how it would be like to be with Draco Malfoy. Ah well, too bad that went down the drain. But anyway, yes it's going to be a Ginny/Draco ending. I wouldn't do anything else! Well, thanks for reading and reviewing and you're not the only one confused. =P

**siriusforeva: **Thanks so much and I agree, when I write, my Draco's always gonna be sweet! Lol, =P. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.

**dReAmy4yOu: **Thank you for your review, I loved the compliments! Keep reading and of course, never forget to review!


	9. Thoughts Running Through My Head

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, but JK Rowling does. The only thing I own is the plot and Colleen and other characters or things that you do not recognize. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I told you that this chapter will be up soon. Well, another new chapter, please read and review. Enjoy!  
  
**Thoughts Running Through My Head**  
  
Chapter 9  
  
**_Ginny followed Professor McGonagall to a spot hidden from view, out of sight of Hogwarts and out of hearing distance of any student wandering about._**  
  
Ginny was sweating nervously. Her hair stuck to her face and her nails were pressing into her flesh as she clenched her fists together.  
  
_'What is she going to do? Oh my god, Ron is going to kill me if he finds out that I was snogging Draco Malfoy last night.'_  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall's strict voice.  
  
"Miss Weasley, the reason that I asked you here was to bring you some news." Ginny cringed.  
  
"Unfortunately, one of the other letters that we owled you was lost in a storm. This letter was to inform you that since you did excellent in last year's OWLs, the school board has decided to let you advance into year 7. That is if you want."  
  
Ginny's spirits lifted. So this was the news. At least it was good and Mum would be so proud, not to mention Ron, Hermione and the rest.  
  
"So I will be taking Year 7 classes? All of them?"  
  
"Yes. If you do well in those classes, you will also be able to take your NEWTs this year. If however you fail, you will resume classes as normal. So are you willing to try?"  
  
"Of course! I'll just owl Mum to tell her the good news!"  
  
Ginny danced around and ran off, oblivious to the smile that was playing on Professor McGonagall's lips.  
  
**_Draco wandered around aimlessly before deciding to head towards the library. It seemed to him that now he spent most of his time in the library...doing nothing.  
_**  
Draco soon lost count of the number of times that he had sighed since entering the library. He heard someone clearing their throat loudly and turned to look and maybe even try to intimidate that person.  
  
It was Hermione Granger.  
  
_'Well, it's no wonder that she's here. Who else would spend a perfectly sunny day inside?'_ He smirked at her.  
  
_'You for one.'_ This inner voice caused him to scowl and frown.  
  
"Wow Malfoy, never knew that you battled with inner demons." Hermione remarked with one raised eyebrow as she watched his face go through a series of emotions.  
  
_'Just my bad luck. Trying to study when some Malfoy comes and sighs so many times that I lose concentration.'_  
  
But out loud she said, "So what makes you so unhappy that the famous Draco Malfoy actually dares to lose his composure and sigh oh so loudly?"  
  
"None of your business, Mudblood." Draco spat at her, but that edge that used to be in his voice seemed to be gone.  
  
"Well, I was studying when someone's loud sighs distracted me. So would you please either sit down and tell me what's wrong or go away and sigh somewhere else?"  
  
Hermione scowled back at him and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Whatever Granger. Just mind your own business. I wouldn't want to be caught dead in the company of a Mudblood." And he stalked off into a more secluded window seat.  
  
He smiled half heartedly as he heard Hermione mutter curses under her breath.  
  
_'Oh my, my. Who ever knew that bushy-haired Granger actually had it in her?'_  
  
Sighing once more, he plopped himself down on the cushion by the window. It was a view overlooking the lake.  
  
And Draco found himself glancing over at a moving blur of red hair.  
  
Smiling grimly at the sight of Ginny dancing about, Draco brushed away a stray lock of sliver blonde hair that actually dared to fall out of place. His image had to be impeccable as always, just like what his father taught him.  
  
_'What exactly will Father think?'_  
  
His handsome face was now decorated with a frown, deeply etched into his forehead.  
  
The frown deepened, as the Weaslette disappeared into the school and out of sight together with that blonde girl.  
  
Turning his head away from the lake view, Draco sighed heavily again. And unnoticed by him, Hermione snorted under her breath.  
  
"Him and his sighings." She muttered, before turning back to _Hogwarts: A History._  
  
**_Ginny spun round and round with joy. She had just spread the news to Colleen and now the blonde was also spinning round and round._**  
  
Ginny and Colleen sat down heavily on the grass. The both of them were out of breath and grinning like madmen.  
  
"Come on, let's go tell Ron!" Ginny pulled her friend up with her and walked calmly into Hogwarts.  
  
Too tired to reply, Colleen followed her friend in slowly. After all, she was out of breath.  
  
Needless to say, the two were too excited to notice a pair of silver-gray eyes on them.  
  
**_Draco stared around him as if in a daze for a few minutes before standing up and brushing invisible dust off himself_**.  
  
Hermione let out a relieved breath of air as the blonde haired Slytherin got up and exited the library.  
  
_'Finally, some peace and quiet. Now where was I? Oh yes, the Mudine Root. It's magical properties include healing...'_ Hermione was quickly absorbed into the book and promptly forgot about Draco.  
  
Draco walked out of the library feeling deflated and empty.  
  
_'What was he going to do?'_  
  
He rounded the corner and bumped into Pansy.  
  
_'Not again!'_  
  
It didn't take more than a few seconds for Draco to mutter every curse and swear word he knew, and that was quite a few.  
  
"Oh Draco! I've been looking everywhere for you! And that bitch, Blaise kept saying that she didn't know where you were, but I knew she was lying..." Pansy kept chattering on endlessly.  
  
Draco's mood darkened considerably as he placed his eyes upon Pansy.  
  
Loathing and distaste quickly showed upon his chiselled aristocratic face, but Pansy was too dense to notice anything.  
  
"Blaise is not a bitch. But it takes a bitch to call someone else a bitch." Was all he said before shoving Pansy away and walking away, shrugging off a hand which had caught his wrist, amid cries of "Draco, Draco honey, I didn't mean it!"  
  
Pansy was left standing alone in the corridor with a few first years staring at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She spat viciously at them and smiled victoriously as they scuttled away in fright.  
  
Her face quickly contorted into one of fury as she remembered the incident which had happened only a few minutes ago.  
  
_'No matter what happens, I'll have Draco Malfoy. One way or another.'_  
  
A/N: Ah, finished. Well, hopefully that's as long as usual or maybe even longer. Unfortunately, this will be the last update for quite sometime as if you recall earlier in the last chapter I said I'll be going to Italy for a while. So sorry if you're upset at me for leaving the story for a while but flames will not get me back from vacation early! At least be grateful that this isn't a cliff-hanger!  
  
A/N2: Oh and btw, the go button at the bottom seems very tempting now doesn't it? Oh, I wonder what happens if you click on that button, why don't you try? (I sound kind of corny and creepy at the same time! =P Well, just try to review, please?)

My Thank Yous...

**siriusforeva: **Lol, yeah the couple seems to be in such trouble. Don't worry, their problems increase. =P Thanks for reviewing.

**katepotter13: **Thanks so much for reviewing and I agree! I love both pairings so much! (But I guess I prefer Draco and Ginny more =P) Well, I updated and hope that you liked this chapter too. Thanks for reading and for leaving a review.

**CheeseMaster77:** =P Your review made me laugh and guess what my first thought was; Your name is cheesy too! Lol, well I'm not quite sure to take that as a compliment or critism, but I enjoyed laughing at your review (and falling off my chair) so keep reviewing and reading!

**Lain-Tris: **Hey, my favourite reviewer (better?) Lol, I'm a dummie. Thanks for reminding me that sex is rated R, =P. Can't for the life of me remember why I don't remember that. Lol. Btw, I still stand firm on the grounds that Ginny and Draco are not going to do more than snog. Sorry if I disappoint you. But I want my Ginny to be innocent and I guess all I want is Draco to be mine. I'm sure I'll be jealous if Ginny went and um... let's just say did stuff to Draco. (I'll be jealous even if I wrote it. Lol =P) Also, I said that I would update once more before going on vacation, but good to know that you're basically dying for my story. ;) I guess I'm not that cruel after all. =P Keep reviewing! (If not you're not gonna be my favourite reviewer anymore. =P)

A/N3: Btw, I'm thinking about changing the title of my fic. It doesn't seem to fit somehow. So If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave a review and tell me. I'll consider them and pick the best. Have fun trying to figure out what title's the best! =P

A/N4: Just another reminder that I'm not going to be updating anytime soon, or well it will be uncommon that I'll update. So sorry in advance and maybe I'll write if people review more. See you in a few weeks! =P


	10. Anger, Excitment, Jealousy, Ecstasy and ...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is in no way, shape or form mine. It (unfortunately) belongs to J.K Rowling who also owns Draco Malfoy! In other words, this is not mine.  
  
A/N: I'm back! Well, I know that all of you are dying to read this chapter so I won't stop you any longer. But however, I do have some bad news at the end of the chapter, so please just finish reading this first.  
  
**Anger, Excitement, Jealousy, Ecstasy and Rage, and All in One Day.**  
  
Chapter 10  
  
**_The Dream Team was settled down comfortably in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were enjoying a game of Wizard's Chess (which anyone could tell that Harry was desperately losing) while Hermione was engrossed in a good, thick book._**  
  
Having just returned from the sending a quick note to her mother informing her of the good news, Ginny Weasley was huffing and puffing. Her clothes were stuck to her skin and her red hair was in disarray.  
  
_'Ron's going to be so happy!'_  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she neared the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
Gasping for breath, (she had ran all the way from outside) she quickly wheezed out the password and was let in with a disapproving look form the Fat Lady.  
  
"And that is why Malfoy is such a prat. Check mate, Harry."  
  
"Not again! That's like the 23rd time that yo-"  
  
"Ron! Guess (breath) what (breath) happened (breath) to (breath) me (breath)." Ginny gratefully sank into an armchair with a sigh as she closed her eyes into mere bliss.  
  
She was swimming in total satisfaction when she realized that the whole common room had gone silent.  
  
Cursing under her breath and groaning out loud, she opened one eye reluctantly. The whole of Gryffindor seemed to be peering at her and Ron was a mere inch away from her nose.  
  
With a scream, Ginny managed to turn a perfectly happy day into a disaster as her chair tipped back onto its back legs.  
  
It stood swaying back on its legs for a few seconds before crashing down hard onto the carpet below.  
  
_'Well done, Ginny. Well done.'_

She congratulated herself, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes.  
  
She was sprawled on her back in the middle of the common room with everybody surrounding and crowding around her.  
  
"Um, Ginny, are you alright?" Came the concern tone of her brother when she just lay there in utter silence.  
  
Ron reached out a hand to grasp hers as he pulled her into a standing position.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright..." She sighed, feeling her cheeks burn.  
  
_'That was smooth Ginny, you're the best!'_  
  
With another sigh, she passed the good news onto her brother.  
  
He let out a whoop of joy before grabbing her hands and began dancing a jig around in the common room.  
  
It wasn't long before Ginny had a smile on her embarrassed face and it also wasn't long before the whole common room erupted into cheers.  
  
**_Draco was deep in thought when a loud disturbance (that seemed to be coming from the Gryffindor side of Hogwarts) broke off his thoughts._**  
  
He picked himself up from the window side seat at the Slytherin common room.  
  
Draco had discovered that sitting by the window while thinking often helped him with his thoughts. But today, however, staring outside didn't seem to work.  
  
He brushed down his immaculate robes and headed into his room, the Head Boy's room.  
  
Seconds later, he reemerged with his broomstick, a SliverRain and headed towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
A/N: Okay, the bad news. I am not going to continue this fic. Halfway through this chapter, I realized that I didn't really like this story anymore and I didn't want to write it any longer. However, I have started another fic, with the Draco and Ginny pairing which will hopefully be much better and longer than this one, as I planned this one earlier and I really really like it so far. I hope that you will read it and like it way better than this one. It'll be posted under the name of Aessedai22 and it won't be up for a while, as I want to write some chapters in advance. Sorry to all of you who have keep this fic going for so long and especially those who never fail to review after each chapter. I am disappointed in myself for giving up on this story but I wanted it to be great, something that I really like and I realized that this fic isn't doing that for me, so I'm going to stop it. Well, here's my final thank yous.

**siriusforeva: **Don't worry, in my next fic, Pansy's still the bitch that she was in this story. =P

**Lain-Tris: **Ah! My favourite reviewer! You reviewed right from the start and is still reviewing and still would if I would continue this...Lol, your reviews still make me smile. And well, just thank you.

**PatchLover08: **Another one of my long running reviewers! And yes, I have seen PoA and I totally agree with you, but I can't seem to stop thinking that the Draco in the movie is so short, compared to the one that I made up. although I have heard of her, I haven't read any of Nora Roberts work, but seeing as you mention her, maybe I'll start looking. Well, Pansy was going to do something to Ginny, but I never got to that part...Anyway, thank you for reviewing.

**Nice: **Lol, you're right, there's too much stress in the world to cope with without some fluff and laughs in our lives. Thank you.

**Snowfall: **When I read your review, I ran to go check my Harry Potter books to see if Blaise was really a guy. Well, I guess that when I started the story, I kinda forgot that he wasn't a girl. Lol, I was so petrified. And I hope that you'll enjoy my other story, if you ever read it. =P

**mz. ducky: **Hey! Well, at least someone thinks that my story is coming along well, I don't. Anyway, great work on your story and thanks.

And a special thank you to **pinkiepunk, katepotter13 **and **xxlilmonkey32892. **

A/N: Well, this is goodbye then...Lol, I just realized that I sound really emotional! =P Anyway, the fic that I am currently working on will be called The Vigilante Mission: Blackmail and I've never read anything like it and I'm desperately hoping that it is at the very least a tiny bit original. The first chapter will be up in a few weeks or so and please review to show me that it's better than this one! Thank you! =P


End file.
